1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toothpaste dispensing devices and more particularly, to a semi-automatic toothpaste dispensing apparatus which is characterized by a longitudinally-slotted container for removably receiving a disposable tube of toothpaste and spring-biased rollers located in the container and engaging the toothpaste tube for constantly applying pressure to the tube and facilitating dispensing of the pressurized toothpaste from the tube spout through a valve located in a cap removably mounted on the toothpaste dispensing apparatus. In a preferred embodiment a pair of oppositely-disposed tabs extend from an accessible position outside the container, through the longitudinal slots in the container and the tabs are attached to the rollers. A pair of coil springs are mounted in the container and are connected to the tabs for constantly biasing the rollers against the toothpaste tube when the toothpaste tube is inserted in the container in vertical orientation, with the tube spout engaging the container cap. A spring-loaded, push-pull valve located in the cap attached to the dispensing apparatus container serves to dispense toothpaste from the tube and tube spout onto a toothbrush, on demand.
One of the problems involved in the process of brushing ones' teeth is dealing with a nearly-empty toothpaste tube as residual toothpaste is dispensed from the tube. When approximately half the toothpaste has been dispensed from a conventional disposable tube, the tube must be rolled or otherwise compressed from the bottom end upwardly or pressure must be otherwise applied to the remaining toothpaste in the tube, to facilitate flow of additional toothpaste through the dispensing opening. The problem is magnified as additional toothpaste is forced from the tube, particularly under circumstances where the tube is constructed of plastic, since plastic tubes cannot be effectively rolled and maintained in a rolled position to isolate the residual quantity of toothpaste near the dispensing opening or spout. Accordingly, a significant amount of toothpaste in each toothpaste tube must be discarded with the tube because of the lack of facility for effectively trapping and removing the residual toothpaste in that portion of the tube lying adjacent to the dispensing spout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of toothpaste ejectors or dispensers are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,147, dated Sep. 10, 1929, to P.H.D. Winsor, details a "ToothPaste Ejector". The ejector includes a frame which receives a disposable toothpaste tube and a pair of rollers are located on each side of the tube, with a rolling pin and knob attached to the rollers for manually forcing the rollers toward the top of the tube to dispense toothpaste from the tube spout. U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,287, dated Nov. 17, 1931, to W. F. Errig, details a "Dispenser" for containing a disposable tube of toothpaste, which dispenser is provided with a wedge-shaped, hinge-type pressure-exerting apparatus manipulated by the fingers to selectively apply pressure to the toothpaste tube and eject toothpaste from the tube on demand. Another dispenser is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,292, dated Dec. 20, 1932, to A.D. Van Buren. The device includes a pair of rollers located on each side of a toothpaste tube removably positioned in a container and a pair of threaded rods and connecting knobs are provided in the container for manipulation by a user and forcing the rollers against the tube to selectively dispense toothpaste from the tube. U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,934, dated Mar. 10, 1959, to B. J. Brim, details a "Collapsible Tube Squeezer" which also uses a pair of rollers that engage a disposable tube of toothpaste located inside a container, wherein the rollers are manipulated against the toothpaste tube by means of a ratchet mechanism. Operation of the ratchet mechanism on demand sequentially dispenses toothpaste from the tube in selected quantities. Another "Dispensing Device for Tubular Containers" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,893, dated Dec. 6, 1966, to R. K. Vance, et al. The device uses a pair of rollers for engaging a tube of toothpaste located in a container, wherein the rollers are selectively manipulated against the toothpaste tube by means of a knob attached to one of the rollers, to sequentially force toothpaste from the tube. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,459, dated Oct. 31, 1972, to Ernest Ward, details a "Tube Paste Squeezer For ToothPaste and the Like". The device is capable of being mounted on the wall of a bathroom and used for dispensing either toothpaste or shaving cream in a more efficient manner. The apparatus includes a case, within which the tube is fitted to be fed between a pair of rollers that are manually rotated by an external crank handle outside the case, so that the paste can be dispensed from the bottom of the device. Another "ToothPaste Dispenser Apparatus" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,473, dated Apr. 20, 1993, to Carlton B. Willey. The device includes a housing having slots on opposite sides that receive a knob and axle member for engaging a toothpaste tube located in the housing. The knob and axle member is manually forced against the toothpaste tube to eject toothpaste from the tube on demand. Alternatively, a rack and gear structure can be utilized to force the knob and axle member against the toothpaste tube and dispense the toothpaste.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved toothpaste dispensing apparatus which utilizes a pair of spring-biased rollers mounted in a container and engaging a tube of toothpaste, along with a valve provided in the dispensing end of the container and communicating with the open end or spout of the toothpaste tube to selectively dispense toothpaste from the tube by manipulation of the valve.
Another object of the invention is to provide a valve-operated toothpaste dispensing apparatus which includes a housing or container fitted with a pair of oppositely-disposed, longitudinal slots, a pair of rollers located in the container for engaging opposite sides of a disposable toothpaste tube fitted in the container, with a pair of roller tabs extending through the container slots and attached to the rollers and spring-loaded to force the rollers against the toothpaste tube, and a valve provided in the dispensing apparatus cap or lid, which valve communicates with the open spout of the toothpaste tube to facilitate selectively dispensing toothpaste from the tube and spout by operation of the spring-loaded rollers and manipulation of the valve.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a toothpaste dispensing apparatus for semi-automatically dispensing toothpaste on a toothbrush from a disposable toothpaste tube, which apparatus includes an upright container having a removable lid fitted with a slide valve, a pair of oppositely-disposed, vertical slots provided in the container for receiving spring-loaded tabs connected to rollers located on opposite sides of a toothpaste tube removably disposed in the container, with the open spout of the toothpaste tube communicating with the slide valve, such that selective manipulation of the slide valve causes toothpaste to dispense from the slide valve and the tube spout responsive to pressure constantly exerted on the toothpaste tube by the spring-loaded rollers.